One Morning
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: Find out what happens on certain morning for a certain Jedi Padawan and a Jedi Master.


**This is a One-shot, so no chapters with it, DUH!, and also there will be somemore One-Shots, and I promise you I will not end Betrothed, i will not end the SO Series, I will not, I promise u! Ok then, now, enjoy!:**

**One morning**

* * *

><p>Obi-wan woke up early one morning at the Jedi temple, so he decided to go to the temple's garden and watch the sun rise. He put on his cloak and left his room, when he arrived at the garden he heard a high pitched lovely tune he hadn't heard in years. He followed the tune all the way to the canter of the garden to see padawan learner Ahsoka Tano sitting on the edge of the fountain in a crossed-legged position and playing a flute. Obi-wan stood there and smiled as he listened to the tune.<p>

Then when she was done she set the flute in her lap, Obi-wan said "That was very good young one." Ahsoka was surprised he was there, she looked up and said "Master Kenobi! Wha-" but before she could finish she fell into the fountain's icy cold water. "Ahsoka!" Obi-wan said, he ran over to where she fell, reached out his hand and said "Here let me help." She took his hand, he helped her up and out of the fountain. When she was out she was soaking wet, she smiled and said "Thank you master." He smiled back and said "Not a problem, sorry for frightening you." "It's alright." Ahsoka responded she shivered a bit, Obi-wan took off his cloak and put it on Ahsoka, she smiled again and said "Thanks." She sat back down on the fountain's edge and Obi-wan sat next to her.

"When did you start playing the flute?" Obi-wan asked, Ahsoka looked at him and said "Since I was about 4, before I left my home for the temple my father gave me his flute and said 'Music is your #1 ally, use it don't misuse it.' He handed me his flute and hugged me one more time before I left." She was holding her father's flute in her hands, then she said "I stopped playing for about 5 years because of my Jedi training. Then I got a message from my mother, she said my father died. Now every time I get I get up early, come out here, and play my father's flute. It makes me feel….closer to him." She looked back down at the flute, she smiled at it, then said "It's the only thing I have left of him." She tried really hard to hold back her tears, but tried with little success. Obi-wan looked at her and said "It's ok to cry once in awhile, Ahsoka. It makes people feel better, trust me." She did, and she let all of her tears out, Obi-wan put an arm around her and pulled her close. She sobbed into his shoulder, Obi-wan smiled and said "You feel better?" Ahsoka merely nodded.

When she was done crying Obi-wan asked "What were you just playing?" "A tune my father played to put me to sleep at night. It always helps me calm down." Ahsoka answered, Obi-wan smiled and said "Would you play it again please?" Ahsoka looked at him and said "Sure." She took a deep breath and began to play a melody close to the morning song. Obi-wan smiled during the tune, it was the same tune that his master used to play. When Ahsoka stopped she looked at Obi-wan and said "You like that song?" He nodded his head and said "Yes, my master used to play that song on his flute." "I didn't know master Qui-gon played the flute." Ahsoka said, she had heard of Qui-gon Jinn but never knew much about him. Obi-wan nodded and said "Yep, he used to play right here in this very garden." "You miss him a lot, don't you?" Ahsoka asked, Obi-wan nodded and said "Yes I do, he and I were very close." After a few moments of silence Obi-wan put his hand on her back and said "Let's get you back to your quarters. Alright?" Ahsoka nodded, both of them stood up, and Obi-wan walked her to her quarters.

When they arrived back at Ahsoka and Anakin's shared quarters they saw Anakin standing there. He said "Where have you been?" "The garden, master." Ahsoka replied, then Anakin said "Ok then why are you soaking wet?" Obi-wan and Ahsoka shared a glance between themselves before they both laughed. Obi-wan said "We'll explain everything later Anakin. But first I'm going to sleep, I'm tired." "Me too, night masters." Ahsoka said, Obi-wan left and Ahsoka went to her bed and fell asleep. While Anakin had no clue what was going on.

* * *

><p>Hope u enjoyed! R&amp;R plz!<p> 


End file.
